Noticing the Unoticed
by KidoTaka
Summary: Matthew Williams is never noticed by anyone, finally someone notices him and it is the awesome Gilbert. Is an M for self-harm, It has some swearing. Main couple is PruCan.
1. Chapter 1

Matthew was sat on his bed. Wallowing in his own loneliness. Why did no-one notice him? He was only noticed when he was mistaken for his brother Alfred, Alfred didn't usually remember him either, unless he wanted something. Matthew just went on through life unnoticed, he usually felt like he wasn't real. But he was real, He looked down to his arm and traced the scars with his fingers. Every time he cut himself it reminded him that he was in fact real. He got out a notepad so he could write more sad poetry and draw, he needed to take his mind off things.

After about an hour the Canadian looked at the clock on his bed side table '06:30' _'Half six in the morning huh? I guess I should start getting ready for school.' _ He thought to himself. Matthew hated, wait no, he DESPISED school, the only thing school was good for was making him feel more invisible.

He got dressed rather quickly, he wore some jeans and a hoodie, as always. He then woke Alfred up, he was always up early in the morning, in act he never really went to sleep. He was quite the insomniac. He walked to the door of Alfred's room and knocked on the door. "Alfred get up!" he shouted. He opened the door went over to Alfred's bed and shook him vigorously. That got him up.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!"

"Get up we have school."

"Oh, okay..." Alfred was going to finish that sentence with his brother's name but momentarily he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was.

"Matthew! My name is Matthew remember!"

"Oh right, I remember now bro!" Alfred rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Just get ready."

Matthew walked out of the room into the hall. Even though Alfred forgot him on a regular basis it still stung. Matthew didn't eat breakfast, he couldn't be bothered to plus he wasn't hungy anyway. Alfred came down the stairs dressed in his bomber jacket he usually wore. He ate a burger for breakfast, he loved burgers so even though a normal person wouldn't usually have something like that for breakfast he would.

Both of the brothers left the house, they could walk to the school from where they lived. When they travelled further towards the gates Alfred saw his friends and ran to them leaving Matthew Behind, Matthew had no friends to greet him or anything. Matthew sighed. He just wanted someone to notice him and remember, he just wanted a friend. He used to hang out with Alfred when they were little but times change. He might as well not think about the old times, it just got him more depressed.

Matthew walked through the school gates, lost in thought. Suddenly Matthew felt a sharp pain in his side and snapped back to reality.

"HEY ALFRED! WHY DON'T YOU JUST STOP BEING SUCH AN ANNOYING WANKER!"

Matthew coughed and looked up to see a messy blonde haired boy with massive bushy eyebrows and a frown on his face.

"I-I'm Matthew."

The angry boy looked confused and stared at Matthew for a minute or so. He noticed that the boy n the ground before him did look a bit different to Alfred, he had slightly longer blonde hair and it was a slightly darker shade. Also he noticed that the boy had a weird curl and his parting was in the middle, Alfred had a cowlick and his parting was at the side.

"Oh bloody hell! I'm terribly sorry, you look alot like a fellow called Alfred."

"He is my twin brother"

"Oh, well that explains it. If you so see your brother tell him Arthur wants to have a little 'chat' with him"

Arthur then walked away.

Matthew got up and rubbed his side. This is how it always went, being beat up for Alfred's mistakes.

The bell rung and Matthew went inside to his first lesson.

* * *

><p>This is the first chapter of te first piece of fanfiction I have ever written! :O *squeels* Ain't that great but I like t! Tell me what you guys think! ^_^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AURTHOR NOTE: Short chapter is short! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! The lord know what would happen if I did :3

* * *

><p>His first lesson was science, he wasn't exactly good at science but he wasn't bad either. He would always end up having to ask the teacher for a worksheet because he was never given one. He didn't do a lot of work anyway, he usually stared out of the window and thought. Before he knew it the bell rung, and the lesson was over.<p>

The next lesson Matthew had was Art, it was pretty much the only lesson he liked, apart from if they were doing hockey in Gym. When he walked in the classroom he noticed the teacher wasn't there, the class had a substitute, in other words it meant that you could draw whatever you wanted for the lesson. Matthew took his seat and got out a notebook. He begun to start sketching various lines until the lines actually began to form the shape of a body.

He carried on drawing and by the lesson Matthew had pretty much finished the picture. It was a young looking boy stood under a dark raincloud, there was no colour to the picture it was all shaded with pencil. Matthew looked at the boy's face in the picture, he was crying. In short, the picture was kind of sad but well drawn.

The rest of the school day went by very slowly, but thankfully Matthew was back home again. He begun to make pancakes in hope that it would cheer him up. Alfred was sat in his room playing videogames, but then he could smell pancakes and he ran downstairs in hopes of getting some. His brother always made great pancakes.

"Hey bro, you making pancakes? Can I have some?"

Matthew nodded, whenever he made pancakes Alfred always wanted some. Matthew made two plates full of pancakes and drizzled maple syrup all over them. He then gave one of the plates to Alfred, Alfred gave a big grin at the sight of them.

"Hey... um... Mattie!" Alfred inwardly praised himself at remembering his own brother's name, and carried on talking.

"Have you heard about the two new dudes who are going to come to our school tomorrow? Ivan told me about them, apparently they're German."

"I haven't, no." Matthew hadn't heard, but he also didn't care. He wasn't going to talk to them anyway. It just added on to the amount of people who would just ignore him and make him feel like crap. He and Alfred continued eating pancakes in silence. When they had finished Matthew collected both of the plates and put them in the sink, he would wash them later. He knew Alfred wouldn't wash them.

Matthew went up to his room. He walked to his bed and sat down. He looked beside him and saw , his stuffed polar bear, kumajiro, when he was younger the bear used to be a perfect white but overtime the bear had turned grey. He picked it up and hugged it to his chest, sure he was sixteen years old but who cares. He led down on the bed. The feeling of loneliness swept back into him. Matthew felt like he was going to cry, his eyes started brimming with tears, he tried to hold back the tears but he figured he might as well cry, it could make him feel better. The tears began to slide down his cheeks. He didn't know how long he cried for but he ended up crying himself to sleep, on the good side he at least got some sleep for the first time in a couple days.

* * *

><p>AURTHOR NOTE: It's shorter than the previous chapter but I promise the next chapter will be longer! Mattie is sad now but in the next chapter Gilbert comes into the story! *eep* ... LOL all the time I was typin this I was listening to Miku! Yay! Ve~ Cyas!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, long time no see huh? I am actually updating this... WOW!**

**So uh.. Prussia is in this chapter, probably a couple of mistakes...**

* * *

><p>"-up now!" Gibert could hear a voice ... but what happened to the chocobos.<p>

_'I swear I was just having an awesome dream about Final Fantasy'_ Gilbert thought to himself.

"Bruder, I said get up! You are going to be late!" Oh, now he knew what the voice was, his younger brother, 'West' he liked to call him, was trying to wake him up.

Gilbert opened his eyes, awesomely he might add, but that didn't stop the fact that he was tired.

"Nnnngh...How unawesome, is the first day of school today?" Gilbert couldn't be bothered with school, it's not like he was good at it anyway, he wasn't like his brother... Gilbert shook his head to rid the worsening thoughts. What he meant to think was of course he wasn't like his brother he was to awesome and Prussian to be him!

"Ja, und that means you must get ready." Ludwig said stating the obvious.

"Alright, now leave my room bruder." Ludwig left and Gilbert stood up and got dressed, he wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt with the prussian eagle on it, he was prussian after all! Well, he had prussian blood in him.

When Gilbert went down stairs he saw Ludwig eating some german bread they took with them when they left Germany. I know what you are thinking, why take german bread is it really that special? Well it is, it tastes awesome. Gilbert joined Ludwig, had breakfast and left the house to go to school.

_'Now it's time to make this school aware of my awesomness'_ Gilbert though grinning ear to ear as he entered his first lesson... Maths. It's not that he didn't like Maths it's more like the world would be a better place without it.

He walked into the classroom and as he expected, people stared, although even though he was the new kid and he had snow white hair, they were probably staring because of the fact he had red eyes. Yeah, his eyes were red, no they weren't contacts, they were genuine. At his old school he did have his fair share of being called names like 'Freak' and 'Demon' but it didn't bother him because the only name which fit him was 'Awesome'. He stood in front of the class.

"Hello class, today we have a new student His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, Mr. Beilschmidt would you like to say something about yourself to the class?" The teacher Mr. Mckenzie introduced Gilbert to the class.

"Hi, I'm Gilbert, I'm prussian and I'm awesome!"

"Umm.. okay then, please take your seat next to Francis Bonnefoy,"

Gilbert glanced over at the frenchman who was sat next to the window in the back corner of the class. He looked like a total pansy. Anyways he sat down beside him, he seemed to be talking with the boy infront of him, and guessing from the name he was calling him his name was Antonio. And the person who sat next to Antonio apparently was called Lovino, and he looked angry.

"Hey there I'm Gilbert the most awesome person that you have the privilege to meet"

"Onhonhon~ Hello, you sound pretty foreign" Francis commented on Gilbert's thick German accent, although Francis had an accent of his own.

"Uh, yeah, I've got a German accent, and by the sounds of it you are French?" The prussian questioned.

"Oui, thankyou for noticing," Francis said. '_I guess it's true French accents do sound sexy, I mean not that I find them sexy or anything, plus he's a dude I don't think anything about him or his accent is sexy, since I'm straight and all!'_ Gilbert started thinking to himself.

"Aww come on Lovi you just look so cute," Gilbert turned his head and saw a frustrated blushing Lovino (since that is what he heard his name was).

"Shut up tomato bastard!" Lovino yelled as his curl bounced on his head. Antonio sounded Spanish and Lovino sounded Italian. 'Seriously French, Spanish, Italian? Why are there so many different accents in this school, and what's with that curl? Haha, with it bouncing around it kinda makes me want to pull it... that's what she said.' Gilbert chuckled to himself. Suddently the class door opened and he saw a boy stood there, for some reason none of the class seemed to notice that he even entered the room. He looked kind of sad. _'He probably hasn't had a good day so far. But maybe I could awesome up his day at Lunch,'_...

* * *

><p><strong>Uh... Hope Estheim is cute and hot!<strong>

**French accents are alright sometimes... but I like british and russian better :D**

**Just thought i'd say that**

**Thanks for the faves and alerts guys~**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I have updated this, I will try to do it weekly , This chapter is back into Matthew's POV**

* * *

><p>Matthew walked into the classroom. Sure, he was late but it's not like anyone would notice him anyway. He hung his head low and steped towards his seat, he sat in the far back corner of the classroom, it made him harder to be seen. He didn't want to be seen but at the same time he did, he wanted someone to talk to and remember him for longer that five minutes, but sometimes he just was glad he could be left alone, but to be honest he always felt that his first want was greater. But for some reason today he could feel a set of eyes on him, ever since he entered the room he could feel it, he was probably just fooling himself and getting his hopes up. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, he learnt that a long time ago.<p>

Uh, what lesson was he even in... did it even matter. Matthew got out his drawing pad and a pencil, he began to draw. He always drew when he needed to. When he needed to get away from his thoughts and the world, and at the moment it didn't look like his thoughts were going to change for the better.

He had been drawing for about thirty minutes now, there was about ten minutes left since he did arrive in late. He hadn't even looked up all lesson, or taken notice of anything. But what was there to take notice of? He'd been in this class many times before. His violet eyes wandered to the board... numbers on the board, oh right he was in Maths.

_'Quadratic equations huh? It's a good thing I wasn't paying attention.'_

Matthew could hear a loud yelling from the opposite side of the classroom, a German sounding accent and he could hear the voice of Mr. Mckenzie.

_'Wait, wasn't there two German brothers coming to school here today? Well, I didn't expect one of them to be so loud and immature, seriously weren't Germans meant to be strict, this guy seems like the kind of person to laugh at 69 when the number pops up in conversation,'_

Matthew glanced over to where the sound was eminating from but what he saw was quite suprisisng really, the German boy had silvery- white hair, which was rather unusual, but the most intreguing thing was his eyes, they were a blood red colour, they had to be fake seriously! Although Matthew didn't really know why he was wasting his time looking at this guy, it's not like he would acknowledge his existance and if he wouldn't acknowledge Matthew's existance, Matthew wouldn't acknowledge his.

_'Ugh, with the way this guy is arguing with the teacher how can I ignore him, he stands out like a saw thumb,'_

Thankfully in the middle of the argument the bell rung so Matthew could get the heck out of there. So now he had to go off to his next lesson.

_'English, right? Well at least it is lunch soon.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo, they have seen eachother and everything, but they still need to meet, and I already have ideas for it! So next chapter will be interesting.<strong>

**Sorry for this one being so short it's only like 500 words orz...  
><strong>

**I was totally pissed before my sister annoyed me so much but I'm glad I'm better now.**  
><strong>I always get worked up over the stupidest things, probably because I bottle it up when it really matters but stil...<strong>  
><strong>ANYWAYS ENOUGH WITH MY RAMBLINGS!<strong>

**Next chapter might be a little early actually...  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi MayFlowerxxx here,**

**Sorry this chapter is so late and sorry it sucks and sorry if it seems rushed I just really wanted Gilbert and Matthew to meet already!**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Beilschmidt, could you stay behind for a second," Mr. Mckenzie spoke as students were leaving the classroom, it also triggered one exasperated sigh from Gilbert, but the same cocky grin emerged on his face nevertheless.<p>

"Hey Sir, whatever could be wrong? kesesese~" Said Gilbert, Secretly hoping to get the heck out of the classroom as fast as he could.

"I don't tolerate with hooligans, Gilbert! You really expect me to not punnish you after you start an argument with me? It may be your first day here but I expect you to know how to act in a school. I hope your behaviour improves for the next time we meet, I'm letting you off easy this time." Gilbert, didn't have to listen to know what the teacher was talking about, he just left the room, murming a small 'Yes sir' on his way out.

_'Hm... What unawesome lesson does the awesome me have next? Uh... Oh! French, languages aren't actually that bad, I mean I do well in German, well thats because I speak German but I like to think that it involves some talent too!'_

Gilbert entered the classroom, got some stares and introduced his awesome self, then luckily for him was put in a seat near Francis and Antonio again.

_'This hour could be fun,'_ Gilbert thought to himself.

"Ahh, Bonjour mon ami~ you are in this class too!" Francis turned around and spoke.

"Kesesese~ Sure am, Hey you are French, yet you learn French?" Questioned the albino.

"Oui, it's pretty boring for me, but it's the way the school system works, nothing I can do."

'He does have a point there,' Thought Gilbert.

"But I have Antonio here to keep me entertained~" I aimed my gaze on the familiar smiling Spaniard.

"Hola again amigo, nice to see you again~" He said smile not leaving his face.

"Ja, same to you!" Gilbert grinned back.

In the back corner of the classroom Alfred was sat beside Ivan, of course Alfred wasn't doing his French work but he was also stopping the Russian from being able to do his.

Alfred stared at the snowey haired boy.

"Hey Ivan, is that boy one of the new German students?" Alfred said to Ivan, while lying on his shoulder, to bored to pay attention to the lesson.

"Da, I think so, I heard one of them was albino, also he looks new, I have never seen him before." Ivan stated.

"He looks way too silly to be German, look at how obnoxious he is, I don't like it one bit, I thought Germans were all serious!" Alfred said.

"Thats a bit of a stereotype you have got going there"

"Hmph, well it's usuallt true!" Alfred leaned back in to his seat.

The bell rung which singnalled that it was lunch time. Matthew strode out of his English lesson, the halls were pretty clear because he always waited for people to leave before he did, he didn't want to get pushed around in the crowds of hungry highschool students.

Gilbert finally exited the French classroom, usually he would get out for Lunch sooner but he lingered about so he could talk to his new friends before they left to go their own way. Plus after he saw that sad looking boy in Maths he wanted to meet him, he didn't know why he felt the urge to know him though, he would never really do this but for some reason that boy just.. drew him in.

As GIlbert was walking through the hall he saw a door open and the boy he saw before walked out, now Gilbert started to walk slightly faster to catch up with him. When he was reaching arms distance of the boy he streached out his hand and grabed the boys wrist. As Gilbert grabbed Matthew's wrist he winced and turned round, a small look of pain flashed across his face, as some of the cuts on his wrist reopened from an inciddent involving his little 'habbit' in the morning.

_'Huh? I couldn't of grabbed his arm that hard, I guess I don't know my own strength I'm so awesome!'_ Gilbert thought to himself.

"Hi, I'm Gilbert the most awesome person you have the privallage to meet!" Gilbert introduced himself flashing his signature grin.

"Sorry but I have to go." Matthew replied, and turned to leave.

_'Ahh, my arm hurts, this is not good, the cuts are bleeding again, I need to change these bandages as fast as I can. Wait, did that guy just talk to me, and I'm really just going to leave like this..'_

He stopped and turned back to face Gilbert. "Wait, you.. notice me?" Matthew spoke softly gesturing towards himself.

"Yeah! Thats a bit of an odd question why wouldn't I notice you? kesesese~" Gilbert questioned.

"What? Oh, No reason, it's just that I don't usually get noticed by many people," Matthew said trying to hide the hint of sadness that was in his voice, but nevertheless it was still there.

"Are you alright? It would be totally unawesome for you to be upset, you didn't look too happy erlier either,"

"I'm fine," Matthew lied.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo yeah, this chapter is kinda longer I think, sorry I don't write long chapters...<strong>

**I like how I got my French class to watch Hetalis today, apart from the fact that the class now thinks I am racist and my friend completely found it dishonourable and hates me now but, eh watcha gonna do!**

**This is probably partly late because of the super stupid Maths homework I had to do, I still have done terrible, Ive only just got over 50% -rage-**

**Anyways I'll try to make the next chapter longer...**

**Bye.**


End file.
